


A Little Push, A Little Pull

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Matthew wonders how he's supposed to deal with Morgan giving Reid mouth-to-mouth when he has this little ~thing for Shemar. He can handle it, right? Yeah, right.<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push, A Little Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Taylor** for beta'ing! I started this fic over a year ago, but it wasn't until I saw a recent picture of Shemar and MGG that I was inspired to finish it. I think this might have started as a response to a prompt on a CM RPF kink_meme, but don't quote me on that.

\---

Bursting into Shemar's trailer, Matthew wildly looks around, eyes wide, and when he sees Shemar sitting on the sofa relaxed and carefree, something inside him snaps and he explodes. "You have to what?" he yells, arms flailing as he shakes his script at Shemar.

His voice is a little high pitched and squeaky, but considering the circumstances, he thinks it's deserved. Or at least understandable.

Looking up from his own script, Shemar stares him down, apparently unaffected by both Matthew coming into his trailer uninvited and the outburst. "I have to give Reid mouth-to-mouth."

"I know that!" Matthew snaps, lowering his arms. "What I want to know is _why_."

"Well then you should have asked that in the first place," is all Shemar says, and this really is a perfect example of how infuriating Shemar is.

"Oh, whatever. You think you're so funny, huh? Just tell me why."

Shemar just chuckles, and even more infuriating is how sexy Matthew thinks that chuckle is.

He puts the script down, turning his body to focus all his attention on Matthew. Having Shemar's eyes on him, always heavy-lidded and intense, never fails to make Matthew break out in goose bumps.

"Because it's in the script?" Shemar says, and Matthew can clearly hear the 'duh' that was left hanging.

Hmm. Shemar's being deliberately evasive, which only makes Matthew suspicious. He had the wild thought that maybe Shemar had something to do with this bullshit script, but he didn't really consider it a possibility until now.

Matthew narrows his eyes. Shemar can be such an ass when he wants to be. He's probably enjoying Matthew's pain, the bastard. "And it has to be you, why?" he asks.

"You know why. The unsub knocks Reid off the boat and he nearly drowns. Obviously, Morgan's going to give him mouth-to-mouth to save his life." He grins then, his smile nearly blinding. "Afraid you're going to like it or something, pretty boy?"

 _Yes_. "Hardly," Matthew says, glaring for good measure. "And I'm not Reid; don't call me that."

"Even though it's true?" Shemar says, and the way he looks at him, with that teasing glint in his eyes, does things to Matthew that he would like to avoid thinking about. What is it about Shemar that flusters him, leaving him blushing and off-balance and unusually shy?

"It's not true," he mumbles, breaking eye contact and running his fingers through his hair.

"It is," Shemar insists, his voice strangely low and serious and _close_. Matthew jerks at the sudden proximity. When did Shemar move? He looks up, and Shemar's barely half a foot from him, so close that Matthew can smell his cologne. It's embarrassing to admit, but Matthew shivers at the scent: light, clean, and masculine.

Matthew watches him anxiously, wondering what Shemar's going to do. He hasn't been this off-kilter around Shemar since season one. It's like the minute Matthew thinks he has the man figured out, Shemar does something that completely surprises him and he's back to square one.

And this... well, Matthew would say they've flirted and danced around each other since season three. The sexual tension is getting ridiculous now. Is Shemar finally going to make a move? Matthew's never been sure that Shemar's interest was anything more than casual flirting, and he always assumed Shemar simply liked the sexually-charged banter. There was no way he was going to make the first move.

Shemar raises his hand and Matthew tenses, heart pounding. He leans closer unconsciously, gaze locking with Shemar's. They stare at each other for a moment, Matthew's breath catching in his throat, and then Shemar's lips curve in a small smile and his fingers touch Matthew's cheek gently, oh so gently.

Matthew releases the breath he was holding as Shemar's fingers trace the line of cheekbone, his touch fleeting and light. He shivers, unable to stop it. "Shemar," he says, proud of how steady his voice is considering he's about to fall over.

"Yeah, Matthew?" Shemar murmurs, the words breathed out over his lips. "You want something?"

"Oh, god," he says, and he reaches out, grabbing Shemar by the shoulders to steady himself. Shemar's looking down at him, eyes soft and fond, but also lazy and far too amused.

"Just kiss me already," Matthew whispers roughly, hands moving from Shemar's shoulders to the back of his neck and pulling Shemar's head towards his, crushing their lips together.

Shemar wraps his arms around Matthew's waist, hauling him against his hard chest. It feels so good to be close to Shemar like this after years of wanting, and Matthew can barely deal with the reality of it. Shemar's lips are a little chapped, but god, they feel incredible pressed against Matthew's own, and Shemar's tongue should be illegal with what it's doing in Matthew's mouth, holy god. And his muscles… damn, the man is _ripped_.

Matthew keeps the kiss up, giving Shemar as good as he's getting (and it's good), until he has to stop or risking passing out from the rush. He gulps in several deep breaths, hoping they'll calm his racing heart. Good god, that was the best first kiss Matthew's had in years. It figures Shemar'd kiss like a pro.

His fingers dig into Shemar's shirt, holding on tight, and he tries to compose himself, avoiding eye contact. Shemar definitely doesn't need the ego boost he'd get if he knew how affected he is from that kiss, but Matthew's reaction probably tells him more than Matthew would like him to know.

"That good, huh?" Shemar says, chuckling. "I'm flattered."

He's trying to sound smug, but his words are slightly breathy. Shemar was as affected by their kiss as Matthew was.

"Whatever," Matthew says, looking up. Shemar's arms are still around him, and he doesn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon. Not that Matthew wants him to, anyway. He's quite comfortable where he is. "You just think you're that good. But you're not."

The both know it's a lie-Matthew can barely keep a straight face-, but Shemar plays along and says, "Maybe you're right."

Matthew raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Hmm-hmm," Shemar says, nodding.

He shivers when Shemar's hands slide up under his shirt and splay over his back, and he presses so close to Shemar that he's practically plastered to him.

"Maybe one kiss wasn't enough to convince you of my talents." Shemar grins at him, and it's so familiar and warm that Matthew can't help but smile back.

Sometimes, Matthew wondered if anything more would mess up their professional relationship, not to mention their friendship, but from the comfort and ease of this, of their banter, _of them_ , after their kiss, Matthew's worries start to fade.

"I might have to spend a lot of time kissing you," Shemar says. "I can't let you doubt my skills. I have a reputation to uphold." 

Matthew rolls his eyes. "Modest as ever, Shemar, but I can deal with that. You can start right now," he says, pushing lips against Shemar's again. It's just as good the second time, and he feels Shemar's smile against his mouth as he kisses back.

Yeah, Matthew will definitely let Shemar prove his reputation. He'll enjoy every minute of it. But… "I still think you had something to do with that script," Matthew manages to get out in between kisses.

Shemar nips at his lips, and Matthew feels him smirking. "Just try to prove it," he says, and he kisses Matthew again.

Matthew decides he'll worry about it later.

\---


End file.
